Bloody Mary
by DarkShadowsAndMysteries
Summary: Eine kleine, selbstgeschriebene Pasta über eine meiner Lieblingslegenden


Bloody Mary

Geister. Sie sind die Seelen von Verstorbenen. Vedammt dazu, auf der Erde zu weilen. Wenn jemand stirbt, dann verlässt die Seele seinen Körper und verschwindet von der Erde. Doch manchmal, wenn dieser Person in ihrem Leben Unrecht getan wurde, kann ihre Seele keinen Frieden finden und sie wird zu einem Geist, verdammt dazu, auf Erden zu weilen, bis ihr Unrecht gesühnt wird. Glaubst du an Geister? Nein? Aber das solltest du. Es gibt keine Geister? Ja, ich verstehe dich. Früher, habe ich auch so gedacht. Ja, früher habe ich auch immer gedacht, dass es nichts Übernatürliches auf der Welt gibt. Doch ich wurde eines besseren belehrt.

Es geschah vor zwei Wochen. Ich kann mich noch ganz genau daran erinnern. Ich hatte mich mit einer Freundin zu einem Filmabend verabredet. Ich hatte ein paar Horrorfilme mitgebracht, die wir uns auch anschauten. Nachdem wir fertig waren, setzten wir uns hin und redeten noch eine Weile über dies und jenes. Alles war super, bis sie mir den Vorschlag unterbreitete, uns gegenseitig Gruselgeschichten zu erzählen. Ich fand diese Idee super, ich war nämlich schon immer ein Fan des Übernatürlichen gewesen und hatte, auf Grund dieser Tatsache, nichts gegen ihren Vorschlag einzuwenden. Wir löschten das Licht komplett, zündeten ein paar Kerzen an und legten leise, unheimliche Musik auf. Sie meinte, ich solle den Anfang machen und mir war sofort klar, über welche düstere Legende ich etwas zum besten geben konnte. So erzählte ich meine absolute Lieblingsgeschichte: Die Legende vom Hakenmann. Nachdem ich fertig war, schaute sie mich etwas verärgert an. Sie meinte, dass sie diese Geschichte schon kenne und ob ich nicht eine andere erzählen könnte, die sie nicht schon über 20 Mal von mir gehört hatte. Ich musste lange überlegen, bis mir schließlich eine Geschichte in den Sinn kam, die mir gerade erst letzte Woche jemand im Internet erzählt hatte. Es war die Legende über die Bloody Mary. Ich fragte sie, ob sie schon einmal davon gehört hatte und sie verneinte. Und so erzählte ich sie ihr. Es gab viele Geschichten über die Bloody Mary und niemand wusste mehr, was der Uhrsprung dieser Legende war. Aber die Geschichten hatten immer eines gemeinsam. Eine Frau oder eben auch ein Mädchen namens Mary erleidet einen grausamen Tod, ob durch einen Unfall oder Mord. Ihr Geist fährt in einen Spiegel. Die Legende besagt das, wenn sich jemand nachts mit einer Kerze vor einen Spiegel stellt und dreimal Bloody Mary sagt, würde diese in dem Spiegel erscheinen und sie würde der Person die Augen auskratzen oder sie in den Spiegel ziehen. Als ich geendet hatte, schaute ich sie an und konnte in ihrem Gesicht lesen was sie vorhatte. Und ich behielt recht. Sie schlug mir vor, es doch einmal gemeinsam auszuprobieren, nur so zum Spaß. Erst verneinte ich, meinte es wäre eine schlechte Idee, doch letztendlich schaffte sie es doch, mich zu überreden. Hätte ich es doch bloß nicht zugelassen...  
Tja, nachher ist man immer schlauer. Sie nahm eine Kerze und machte sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer, wohin ich ihr folgte. Mit einem unguten Gefühl, stellte ich mich neben sie vor den Spiegel. Sie fragte mich ob ich bereit war und ich nichte. Sie zählte bis drei herunter, dann sprachen wir gemeinsam: Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary.  
Nichts. Kein Gesicht im Spiegel. Ich habs dir doch gesagt, meinte sie zu mir. Ich nickte und fragte sie, ob sie wieder mit mir nach unten gehen wolle, doch sie meinte nur, sie müsste sich noch frisch machen. Ich dachte mir nichts dabei und verschwand aus dem Badezimmer. Noch heute könnte ich mich für meine Dummheit ohrfeigen. Ich hatte kaum die halbe Treppe hinter mir, als ich sie schreien hörte. Ich war wie paralysiert. Ein kalter Schauer rann meinen Rücken hinunter. Was sollte ich tun? Wenn ich jetzt wieder da rein gehe, dachte ich mir, dann würde ich mit Sicherheit sterben. War es das wert? Nein, das war es nicht. Ohne weiter zu überlegen, rannte ich das restliche Stück hinunter, griff meine Sachen und rannte aus dem Haus. Ich rannte und rannte. Blieb nicht stehen. Schaute nicht zurück. Nach einer guten Viertelstunde, kam ich bei meinem Appartment an. Schnaufend sah ich mich in meinem Wohnzimmer um und vergewisserte mich, ob ich auch wirklich alleine war. Dann nahm ich mir ein paar Laken und fing an, die Spiegel in meiner Wohnung zu verdecken. Als ich damit fertig war, ließ ich mich in meinen Sessel sinken und dachte nach. Was sollte ich jetzt tun? Ich konnte mit niemandem darüber sprechen und zur Polizei konnte ich erst recht nicht gehen. Erstens würden sie mir nicht glauben und zweitens wäre ich ja die Hauptverdächtige. Ich fasste einen Entschluss: Ich konnte hier nicht bleiben. Ich sprang auf. Genau, ich musste hier weg! Ich brauchte 5 Minuten zum packen. Ich nahm nur das nötigste mit: Proviant, eine Taschenlampe, Kerzen, Streichhölzer, mein Taschenradio, mein Handy, einen Stift, etwas Papier und ein Küchenmesser. Dann verließ ich mein Zuhause.

Tja und nun sitze ich hier. Hier, in dieser einsamen Waldhütte und leide still. Auch hier habe ich alles, was reflektiert bedeckt. Mein Proviant ist fast leer und ich hasse die Einsamkeit. Schuldgefühle plagen mich. Ich war egoistisch gewesen, hatte meine beste Freundin sterben lassen. Dabei hätte ich ihr vielleicht noch helfen können. Aber ich war zu feige. Und dies Rächte sich. Ich sah sie. Sah sie, in meinen Träumen. Sah, wie sie vor dem Spiegel stand...so arglos...Sah, wie ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen, mit einem weissen, blutbefleckten Kleid im Spiegel erschien. Ich wollte schreien, wollte sie warnen...aber ich konnte nicht...es war ja immer nur ein Traum! So muste ich tatenlos mit ansehen, wie meine Freundin ihren Kopf hob. Hörte ihren Schrei, den ich schon damals vernommen hatte...musste mit ansehen, wie Mary aus dem Spiegel kam und sie auf grausamste Weise umbrachte. Sah wie sie ihr den Oberkörper und das Gesicht zerkratzte. Blut und Hautfetzen verteilten sich im konnte nicht mehr...konnte mir das nich mehr mit ansehen. Doch ich konnte nicht wegschauen. Tränen rannen über mein Gesicht. Es ist alles meine Schuld...hätte ich ihr doch bloß geholfen! Sie viel zu Boden und ich knnte den Schaden sehen. Es war wiederlich. Sie war blutüberströmt und ihr Gesicht war nur noch eine blutige Masse. Hautfetzen hingen herunter und dort, wo sich ihre Augen befinden sollten, waren nur zwei blutige Höhlen. Es war grauenvoll! Plötzlich wurde es schlagartig dunkel um mich herum. Dann tauchte SIE vor mir auf. Mary. Sie stand einfach nur da mit hängendem Kopf. Dann hob sie ruckartig den Kopf und ihre roten Augen brannten sich in meine. DU BIST ALS NÄCHSTES DRAN!  
Dies war der Punkt, an dem ich immer schreiend aufwachte. Schweißgebadet und voller Angst. Angst, dass SIE vor mir stehen könnte. Ich habe diesen Albtraum seit dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht. Und deshalb sage ich dir, ja genau dir. Falls dies überhaupt je jemand zu lesen bekommt. Es gibt Geister. Überall. Und sie warten nur darauf, dich zu holen. Und fallst dir jemals vorgeschlagen wird, dich vor einen Spiegel zu stellen und diesen Unheilvollen Namen dreimal laut auszusprechen... .NICHT!

Michelle Worth  
.2005

Ich legte meinen Stift beiseite und seuftze. Jetzt war ich soweit. Ich wollte nicht mehr. Ich konnte nicht mehr. Langsam stand ich auf. Ging auf den Spiegel zu. Mit zitternden Händen nahm ich das Tuch, welches ich über ihn gehängt hatte und zog es langsam herunter. Ich schloss ein letztes Mal die Augen, holte tief Luft, öffnete sie und sprach: ,,Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary."

Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen;)  
Fals ihr gerne noch mehr Pastas lesen wollt, dann schreibt mir ne PN mit eurem Vorschlag. Würde mich freuen^^

LG Kuraiko


End file.
